


It's Not Your Fault

by satans_husband



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt Dean Winchester, Oneshot, Other, Protective Sam Winchester, Season 1 Episode 12, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, faith - Freeform, post faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_husband/pseuds/satans_husband
Summary: Takes place after Season 1 episode 12 Faith. "Just" a dialogue between Sam and Dean (oneshot)Dean thinks it's his fault that people died and Sam confronts him to explain him that it's not.I'm definitely not getting better at summaries xD
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	It's Not Your Fault

“Where are you going?” Sam looks concerned but Dean just shrugs it off. “Outside, I just need fresh air.” “Dean, what happened back there, it’s not your fault. You know that, right?” Dean nods and smiles a little before he heads outside, relaxing as soon as the cold and freezing air fills his lungs.

He shivers lightly, he should’ve taken a jacket with him but it’s too late now. He’s not going back inside, at least not as long as Sam is acting the way he did before Dean left the motel room.

His brother once again is back to being overprotective and asks way too many questions for Dean’s taste.

The older Winchester sighs. He just has to calm down and push the last hunt into the back of his mind and hope that it’ll stay there and he never has to think about it again.

Dean sighs once again when he starts shivering harder than before and decides to get back inside not wanting to catch a cold which could knock him out for a few days. He definitely does not want to have nothing to do.

Dean quietly enters the motel room and is glad when he finds Sam asleep on one of the beds. He tries to take a shower as quiet as possible but wake sup Sam in the process who sits up and turns on the light.

“Dean?” “oh come on, go back to sleep Sammy.” Dean grumbles but still glad that Sam is awake, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

“Dean, you do know that it’s not your fault, do you?” Sam tries again and Dean turns around to face his brother. “Why do you think it’s your fault, Dean?” Sam finally asks. Just wanting to let his brother explain why he thinks that all of this is his fault.

“i could’ve saved her. I could’ve.” he mumbles and his voice is rough sounding like he tries to hold back tears.

Dean lays down onto the other bed and faces away from Sam. “Could you turn off the lights?” he asks still facing away from his brother.

“Only if you promise that you keep talking to me, alright?” “Yeah, lets continue this chick-flick moment.” Dean mumbles and Sam grins a little.

The younger Winchester finally turns off the lights and can feel how his brother obviously relaxes.

“Thanks.” “I know you don’t wanna hear this but there’s nothing you could’ve done.” “Sammy, you know that that’s not a hundred percent right.” Dean whispers not trusting his voice and Sam finally gets what his brother means.

“You know that wasn’t an option.” the older brother stays quiet and Sam has to really try to stay calm and not yell at his stubborn brother.

“Dean, the only way of saving her was for you to die and you know way too well that I would’ve not let that happen.” “Why?” Dean sits up in a sudden and stares at Sam. “What?”

“Why do you get to decide if I live or not, Sam?” “Because I’m your brother and I care about you! That’s why.” “I am capable of taking care of myself.” “No you obviously can’t.” “Who says I didn’t wanna die then?” Dean yells which makes Sam flinch. “You don’t mean that, Dean.” “Yeah, I fucking do Sam. I do. I’m not supposed to be here in the first place. Not after what happened. Hell, I would’ve died in that shitty hospital if it wasn’t for that Faith healer and that guy that dies in my place. And guess what, I would’ve been totally fine with being dead.” Dean jumps up and starts pacing around the small room. “You don’t mean that.” Sam tries again but the only answer he gets is Dean disappearing into the bathroom and the door shutting, lock clicking into place.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short even for a oneshot since I couldn't think of more. I wrote this oneshot like mor than a year ago and just typed it down now. But I still wanted to publish it.


End file.
